Beginners Guide
Creating a Creativerse-world After you have installed Creativerse, have confirmed your age and e-mail, you will have to choose your preferred avatar-type (male or female) and your nickname - that will stick with you throughout all Creativerse-worlds you are going to create or visit. Well, or until you change it. When creating your first world, don't forget to take a look at the options that you can set for each world (click the orange bar "advanced options"). You can: * set everyone visiting your world to the status of "visitor" * disable PvP (enabled by default) * disable explosives (Attention! This also disables excavators!) * chose "peaceful mode", then no creature / mob will attack your character by themselves (however they will fight back if you attack or hurt them) * "carry over" recipes - after unlocking recipes in any Creativerse-world these recipes can be kept as "already known" to your character in new worlds, or else you might disable this option here - even then you will still "remember" all the rare recipes that you have found in chests or loot (except for Charged Wood Mining Cell), as well as all recipes that you have bought in the "Store" (yep, item-shop... though currently during Early Access no real money is used before the FTP-release, instead you get 200 coins for your purchase.). You can change some of these settings later on too while playing by hitting ESC, and next clicking on the square-and-pen-symbol right next to your world's name in the world-options. Howevery currently you cannot change the mode (peaceful) nor the carrying-over of recipes after creation of the respective world. The camera-symbol on the picture of your world can be used to change this starting-picture by using it ingame while looking at a scenery of your choice. You can also set and/or change world's password later on. Currently you can set the region of Creativerse-servers in your Steam-options to the game too - either North America or Europe are available. This option cannot be changed later on for a Creativerse-world except by asking the devs in the forums. You can delete worlds from the starting-menu that lists all the worlds. ''Your first minutes of gameplay in Creativerse Best to at first take a quick look at the general Options and Keybindings. You might want to change them to your liking. 'Where am I'? Currently (R23 in October 2015) your character/toon will always "spawn" (pop up) either in a Woodlands-biome or at least in a Grassland-biome close to Woods and sprinkled with some useful trees. In these areas some yellow Pigsies and Leafies should roam about, also maybe Pebbles and Rocksters at nearby shores or Chizzards from a Mountain, perhaps even a Rambeau up there near dark Peakstones or so - all of them are peaceful creatures. During the day you will be safe to explore and get accustomed. In Woodlands, Grassland, Mountains, Tundras, Taigas, snowy planes like Frozen Desert or ice-covered parts of Oceans, Swamps and ordinary Forests (also those with autumn trees or evergreen) are peaceful during ingame-days (from approx. 5:11 AM to 10:34 PM ingame-time). Beware though if you can spot golden Savannahs, dark Jungles with vines hanging from blossom-loaden trees or striped Canyons nearby. Those biomes are home to aggressive animals like rowdy Boss Hogs or angry red Feral Pigsies that you might not want to encounter right now, so stay away until you're prepared. Also Cacti in Sandy Deserts/Dunes can be spawning-spots for dangerous Dustevils looking like a pile of bones... Additional to that you should be careful near Cave-entrances, as in the darkness dangerous cave-animals and grim cyan-glowing night-creatures can spawn anytime and come out to hunt you if they spot you! At night these night-creatures will spawn on the surface too. Current night-creatures would be Night Pigsies, Night Leafies, Night Rocksters and Night Chizzards. From caves unfriendly clicking Mirus might emerge, and from Mountains with Peakstones blue Arctic Mirus might descend in the night. When night-creatures are hit by sunlight (not before 5:11 AM ingame-time) they'll start to burn with a blue flame and will perish after a short while. Torches or lamps won't hurt them though. All artificial lightings will just keep creatures from spawning; however this will prevent Treasure Chests from spawning just as well... 'HUD / UI' On top of your screen you can see * your compass-bar with helpful symbols (Touchstone and your last unlooted Death Statue if existent) * the current ingame-time of the day * the kind of biome you're in * and the temperature of the air (yes, this is important; since freezing or being too hot will hurt! Temperature will also have an impact on burnable or meltable materials, on seeds of crops and other stuff) At the bottom of your screen you'll see * a yellow bar for Stamina (which drops while running (hold SHIFT)), and a red bar for Health * a small armor-doll, indicating the durability of currently worn armor * quickslots for items that you can drag here from the inventory (or right-click when having the slot selected), accessible with number-keys 1-0, or by left-click on the quickslot or by scrolling with your mouse-wheel * with current Power Cell and/or Weapon (equip new by either right-clicking on them in your inventory or and dragging them into quickslots so you can easily switch to and from weapon/tool-"mode" by default-key TAB; same goes for tools like Washer or Taming Collar * icons hinting at important game-functions that you can open with the assigned keys: Crafting, Inventory and Teleport to your Touchstone (home) When opening your inventory two more symbols will show up: * a bag where you can put stuff into by dragging it there. The bag will be dropped as soon as you close the inventory. Now friends can pick it up or you can reclaim your stuff yourself. Beware: if you wander off too far all unlooted or half-looted bags will vanish (just like unlooted/half-looted dropped loot-bags of creatures and Treasure Chests will...) * a stylish wooden trash bin - whatever you drag into here will be destroyed/deleted immediately (you will be asked to confirm your wish to delete stacks if they contain more than one piece of stuff) '''Some useful commands:' * if you want to know your exact location in the world, then type // into the chat ;) * if you should get stuck anywhere, type /stuck to break free :) However if it should happen at a corner or on stairs, usually merely jumping once will do the trick just fine. At the top end of ladders try stepping back (down) and going forward (up) again if you cannot leave the ladder. * type /hud to hide the UI (for making screenshots) * /sim will show you the position of chunks (placing enough blocks into a chunk will make the respective creatures, treasure chests and/or flowers for this specific environment spawn after a while) * for more commands type /help Controls: * left-click will either "pull"/take blocks/liquids, or use the selected weapon resp. tool (taming collar, washer, plow). Toggle between harvesting/mining mode and using weapon/tool mode with default-key TAB * right-clicking on things in your inventory will place them into the currently selected quickbar-slot - or will equip weapons, tools or armor. Some items cannot be placed in the quickbar, like crafting-materials * you can place blocks, plant seeds, use potions/mushrooms, equip weapons/tools by first putting them into a quickslot, selecting that quickslot (number-key, clicking on it or scrolling with your mousewheel) and then clicking your right mouse button while pointing the crosshairs on a spot in the world * right-click will also send things from your inventory to containers or crafting stations (Forge, Processor, Cooking Station) (drag & drop might not always work) * and of course - as told on the screen - right-click also "interacts" with things in the world; it opens containers, lets you use crafting stations, change teleporter-codes or access Pet-menus * learn new found recipes and use consumables by dragging them from the inventory to your character-portrait on the right side * Moving blocks: if you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), then right-click to drop only one piece (into the quickbar, a container, a crafting-station etc.) * hold Left shift + left click, drag to move half a stack (formerly this moved only one item) * hold Left shift + right click to move five items * hold Left ctrl + right click to move one item * you cannot place more than one block on the ground at a time though * Rotation: hold R (default key) and the left-mouse-button while targeting a block - then move the mouse to rotate the block * tap R while targeting a rotated block to lock the rotation - additional blocks will be placed in the same "angle" now, so you won't have to rotate each block one at a time * tap R again to "unlock" the rotation * currently not all "blocks" can be rotated into every direction (usable furniture for example), and containers must be emptied before rotating. 'Your Inventory' Open your inventory by pressing "i". At the beginning (on every new Creativerse-gameworld) only two items will be in your possession: 1. a Note, telling you to build a lit shelter before nightfall. 2. your Touchstone - or rather an item that will always stay with your character and enable him/her to place your actual touchstone. Take it up with your mouse and drag it into one of the slots in your quickbar so you can use the number-keys (or click on it) for easier access. As long as you don't place it, you will always respawn at the spot where you entered the respective world for the first time. Wherever you will place this touchstone with a right-click on a spot on the ground, your character will automatically respawn after death. You'll also be able to teleport to your touchstone within 5 seconds by using a key ("T" by default) anytime, except while in imminent danger, like during a fight, or on unsafe ground. After placing your touchstone this spot will always be indicated on your compass-bar (at the top of your screen) with an orange X. So usually most players will place them in their base/house. Even after placing your touchstone the item that places it will still stay in your inventory, beyond death too. So you can replace your touchstone whenever you please again and again. Other players that you invite to your world will also spawn and respawn there, except if you deactivate this option at the touchstone. 'What to do now? ' No matter if you're a Builder, Explorer, Adventurer or Fighter: in any case you'll need more mining/harvesting-power and crafting stations; even if you just want to be able to use different kinds of building-blocks. To unlock new recipe'''s you will have to gather resources in different surface-biomes, craft a lot of stuff, and you'll also have to "mine" your way downwards. Open your Crafting-Menu (default key "Q" or click on the tab at the top of your inventory, then use the "track"-function in your Crafting Menu (top right corner) to '''keep track of up to 5 recipes that you plan to follow next :) At first you might want to gather resources for: * a Wood Mining Cell (or better yet 3 of them) so you can gather harder materials like Stone (plus taking the crafted Cell will unlock the recipe for the next, even better (Stone) Mining Cell, as well as the recipes for Extractors and Processors). * as many Moss Torches as you want (but if you're a hard-working miner, you'll soon be making much brighter Coal Torches) * as many Basic Health Potions as you like, but remember that you will need flowers for Mining Cells too. Blue, red and yellow flowers are up in the trees. In Savannahs (a bit dangerous) and Tundras you can find a lot of flowers growing on the floor * a Wood Sword if you want to defend yourself way better than with your starting-stick (plus this will unlock the recipe for the Stone Sword) After that you could go for: * 1-3 Processor/s for starters, which will then provide you with Wood Slabs, Wood Rods, later on Stone Slabs, Stone Rods and many many more. Crafting a Processor will also unlock the recipe for the Forge, Wood Chests for storage, Wood Doors and Wood Stairs * then the Stone Mining Cell as soon as you have made a Processor and have mined your first Stones by using your Wood Mining Cell * a few Extractors for Ores, starting with Coal and Obsidian (not too many, just until you can craft the much better Advanced Extractors) * a bit later on 1-3 Forge/s (unlocked by crafting the Processor) to make Bars from Ore, Glass from Sand, Adobe Bricks from Mud, Melted Wax from Beeswax and more * I'd also recommend the Wood Wall (will be unlocked by harvesting Cragwood and will unlock the recipe for a Bed to skip the night plus other stuff to craft) * and a set of Leather Armor (will be unlocked by looting Leather from Pigsies. Twine is made from Vines in Processors) Also loot any Wood Treasure Chests that you find on the surface after nightfall, as they sometimes contain special recipes and will provide you with helpful stuff for beginners. Learn recipes from any Recipe Pages or Recipe Books you'll find by dragging them over your character's portrait from the inventory. If you see a blue symbol and light "radiating" from your compass, this will mean there's a Keepa nearby - you might want to hunt it (easy prey as it doesn't fight back) or later on even tame it to get Arcstones for crafting special and advanced items. Prepare for the night You have already been warned: at nightfall (ingame-time ca. 10:34 PM) aggressive versions of daylight-creatures will spawn and attack when you get too close, except on worlds that you've set to "peaceful-mode". If you are on a peaceful world, you can skip this whole paragraph :) Skip it: With a bed you can skip the night by using it at or after nightfall. Most Treasure Chests might also only spawn during the night though... Water: Currently (R22 in September 2015) aggressive creatures will not attack when your character is in the water (he/she can swim, no worries), even in shallow water of only 1 block and close to the shore :) From there you can whack nearby animals threatening you from the shore safely even with your beginner's Stick (or with any sword if you have crafted those already). By using some blocks of Grass, Dirt, leaves and/or Sand you can also build a floating island (perhaps to place your Touchstone on) as safe ground. However you should place some torches there to prevent mob-spawns after you leave. Run: You can always try to run away from aggressive mobs/creatures as well. Currently you can outrun most of them even without holding down LEFT SHIFT. After a short while your pursuers usually will give up the chase. You should watch your path though to not dash into even more enemies :D Careful: when running, your stamina (the yellow bar at the bottom) will drop. If has run out you will slow down again automatically. High above: Also currently baddies won't be able to jump or reach up to a height of three blocks; so if you grow tired of running, jump up while looking down and quickly place a block of dirt/grass/leaves/wood or the like right under your feet, then repeat - after placing 3 - 4 blocks on another you'll practically be safe ;) Attention: climbing on trees might not be a good idea though, because aggressive Night Leafies might spawn (pop up) there high up on leaves in the tree-tops in the dark! Shelter: If you want to be safe-safe, then build a shelter as told. It's easy! Digging a small cave into any hillside is already sufficient for starters, and it's quicker than building a real house so soon - but you can do whatever you like of course :) By building Teleporters a little later on (with Obsidian and Magnetite) you can easily move house to any nicer place that you can then choose more carefully. You know how to "pull" blocks already; when in your "mining mode" (switch to and from "weapon/tool-mode" with TAB), you can use left-click on any block in your surrounding to take it. For some harder blocks you will need the according Power Cells to "mine" them. For digging a shallow hole into grass and dirt, no Power Cell is necessary though. You need only 2 blocks height for your cave to go in and also for placed crafting stations to work. You can place your Touchstone for immediate return, your Crafting Stations and storage-chests (this recipe is unlocked by making a Processor) into your shelter if you like. A shelter is also useful for rather safe work at night, like for digging your way down from there by creating stairs or using ladders. Just don't forget to place torches into your shelter and along the way, so no mobs will show up suddenly! Tip: it might become easier for you to find your way back in caves if you'll mark only one side (let's say the right side) of your path with torches... At first you can do with Moss Torches to light your first shelter, as they are easy and quick to craft with just Wood and Moss available from nearby birch-like Ashenwood Trees. Moss torches can be found in Wood Treasure Chests every once in a while as well. ''Gathering Resources Currently your character does not need to eat, drink nor sleep to survive. S/he can drink potions for resistance and other effects, can eat mushrooms (with healing effects) and even meals with different buffs/enhancing effects (as of R23 in October 2015) though. There is (currently) no "building-mode" / "creative-mode" in Creativerse that would grant you an infinite amount of all kinds of blocks available. Instead even as a "builder"-type player you will have to gather resources, craft and sometimes also tame or hunt creatures sometimes to assemble a nice collection of fancy-looking building-blocks. To harvest '''you will always need merely one tool' - it's the gauntlet on your character's wrist/back of the hand that enables her/him to "pull" any kind of block and stuff except for ores. It can be powered up with Power Cells (to be equipped by right-click). To gather/mine harder materials farther down and also liquids, you will just need to craft and equip stronger/better Power Cells one after another. You can pull many basic resources with your bare hands and even without any Power Cells right away, like: * all kinds of Wood and Logs * leaves from trees, mushrooms and plants * dirt and grassy dirt blocks (yes, take some Grass with you right away as you will need a small amount of it to craft your first Wood Mining Cell) * red and brown Mushrooms: all mushrooms will heal a small (!) amount of health by either putting them into the quickbar, choosing their quickslot and right-click, or by dragging a (stack of) mushroom(s) from the inventory with the mouse (left-click) over your character's portrait on the right side into the equipment section. Only one mushroom will be consumed, then there's a cooldown-period during which the same kind of mushroom cannot be consumed again Ores (Coal, Obsidian, Iron, Diamond, Lumite) can only be mined by applying one-time-Extractor]s that you will learn to craft soon (right after crafting or finding a Wood Mining Cell which will also unlock the recipe for Stone Mining Cells). You don't have to make too many basic Extractors right away as you will soon get Advanced Extractors that can extract twice the amount, and faster too. The crafting recipe for these will be unlocked by crafting/taking an Obsidian Mining Cell right after crafting Stone Mining Cells and after extracting your first Obsidian Ore. ''Crafting You might have already noticed the "Crafting"-Tab in the left top corner of your inventory. You can also access the Crafting-UI by typing "Q" (by default). Crafting is a core-feature of Creativerse. Click on the icon of any recipe you wish to craft to see which materials you'll need. After selecting a recipe and before clicking the "Craft"-button you can scroll through some alternative materials if there are two small golden arrows added to these icons with left-click. You can then chose between different kinds of wood, flowers, mushrooms, grass blocks, canyonstone and so on. (Note that you will need to fetch beige-brown Canyonstones (not Ruddy nor Dark) from rather high up and craft Stucco Wall to unlock more Canyon-related recipes.) You can "track" (up to five) recipes by clicking on "track" at the top right corner in your Crafting Menu and selected a recipe. A list of the materials will be shown on your screen afterwards at all times, until you stop tracking the recipes by clicking "track" again for the according recipe/s. There are additional crafting devices to provide you with usable crafting-materials made from raw resources: * the Processor to chop materials into smaller pieces or processing them otherwise * the Forge to smelt ore and other materials, like Beeswax into Melted Wax * the Cooking Station (added in R22 in September 2015) You will soon learn to craft these crafting stations as well. You can rename them, set them to "private" and/or give limited access to other players. Try to craft a Processor and a Forge as soon as you can! You will need to place them first to use them, but you can take them with you afterwards by "pulling" them, as long as you have any Power Cell equipped (Wood Mining Cell or better). Killing Animals / Fighting 'Why would you want to hunt those weirdly cute animals? 1. you don't necessary have to! On a peaceful world you might get along fine without killing. To get animal-materials you can tame creatures instead of killing them (since R22 in September 2015). For Taming you'll need a Taming Collar and have to use it on any creature long enough. You can use the same tricks here as for fighting. After feeding your Pet you can harvest their typical "drops"/loot without killing them. Yes, even Leather, Bones and Sinews... Still it means to continue harvesting from your pets you'll have to craft Obsidian Mining Cells or better to scoop Water (or other liquids later on), use a Plow to till Grass/Dirt, plant Seeds processed from certain Crops or found when pulling Tallgrass. Then you will have to prepare meals at Cooking Stations, and after feeding you'll need a Washer too. 2. as an Explorer or Adventurer you will want to defend yourself on non-peaceful worlds during your voyages of discovery; and to figure out quickly how to craft all recipes. You will need to manufacture animal-materials for Weapons, Armor, Explosives, Healing Beacons and potions (especially resistance against environmental effects), also for a few fancy building-blocks like Bungalow Accent Walls. '''How to fight (melee/ranged attacks) and survive Melee is easy - after equipping a sword via quickslot, either press Tab or any other key you have assigned to switching between harvesting-mode and fight-mode. You will then automatically draw your melee-weapon, and then you can slash away by left-clicking. Remember that you can fight safely while standing in water or from 3 blocks up high without getting hurt ;) For ranged attacks you can throw explosives after finding or crafting them - by placing them into the quickbar, selecting their slot and then use right-click. You can also throw Rimecones. 3 of them can kill a (daylight) Pigsy, and 6-7 usually can kill a Rockster. You can make a Wood Sword very soon. Leather Armor won't be overly helpful, but crafting it will also unlock the recipes for the next tier: Obsidian Armor, so it's recommended. Don't wait too long with crafting a Stone Sword though, as it's significantly better than the Wooden one and will unlock the recipe for the even better Obsidian Sword. Weapons and armor will both lose durability during each fight (when hitting respectively when being hit) - and will fall apart completely at the end. In the same way Power Cells too will lose power/durability with each pull (except if used for pulling much weaker materials). Deterioration is indicated by the green bar on the respective icons getting smaller and smaller, and also by the tiny armordoll (left bottom). Besides: by using aroma-bottles you cannot "pacify" glowing night-creatures nor animals that you have already begun to fight. For now you can merely "enchant" yellow Pigsies, green/turquoise Chizzards, red Rocksters, brown Pebbles, green daylight Leafies, Dried Leafies and Autumn Leafis. 'Getting injured' Your character/toon will lose health-points (the red bar at the bottom of the screen) when: * being hit by an animal's attacks * falling down from too high up (with Food made with Chizzard's Questionable Jerky you can get resistance against falling damage though) * being poisoned (either by animals or by potions) * freezing (a white scale indicating chilliness will be shown at the bottom of your screen when your character walks on snowy or icy ground. The scale will slowly fill up with white color while staying in the cold area; when it's filled completely your character will start to hurt from freezing and lose health constantly until s/he gets warmer. * heat (a red heat-scale will pop up; if filled your character will be set on fire and take a lot of damage quickly), can get dangerous when venturing to the lava layer underground * corruption (a violet corruption-scale will be shown and start to poison your character badly after being filled completely), to be found on the lowest layer of the world - in Creativerse you can make/craft resistance Category:Potions against all environmental effects and also Food that will help with those afflictions as well. Category:Consumables like that will also help you to survive fights and/or taming-procedures. Healing There are different methods to heal your character: * eating mushrooms or drinking healing potions (right-click or drag over your character's portrait) * stepping into or close to a pool of Mineral Water. It can be found in oases in Canyons or on the Stalactite Layer underground, plus you can take it up (Diamond or Lumite Power Cell needed) and place it anywhere yourself or even turn Corrupted Water into Mineral Water by purification bombs or Healing Beacons * touching a Healing Beacon (like standing on top of it or right next to it) * after dying your character will respawn at full health again :p - sleeping in your bed will not heal your character (at least for now in September 2015), this will just make the night or day end quickly 'Dying' Dying in a game isn't the end of the world as we all know - your character will just respawn at the touchstone that you have placed somewhere in the world (preferably in your favourite shelter / "base"). However while your quickbar and equipment will be the same like before, your inventory will be empty. An orange skull will appear on the compass to show you the way to the last dying-spot of your character and an urn containing all your dropped stuff there. There is no ingame-money in Creativerse as of now (only coins for your account and the item-shop that is to come), so you won't lose any money, also no "levels", experience or anything like that. A beam of light will shine from the last urn way up into the sky and down into the ground until it hits the bottom to make it easier for you to find it, even through many layers of ground. If your character dies a second time, the beam of light and skull-symbol will lead you to the last dying spot. After looting that urn a new beam of light and skull will then automatically show you the way to the first dying spot and urn :) And as a P.S. here's the link to the official recently updated starting-tips: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/34094415995261142/ Category:Gameplay Category:Guides